


Wheel in the Sky

by Winchester_Baggins



Series: Just What I Needed [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Crowley (Supernatural), Bad Parent Dean Winchester, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Castiel Being an Idiot (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Chaotic Lucifer (Supernatural), Childbirth, Confused Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Emotional Hurt, Episode AU: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Episode AU: s13e01 Lost and Found, Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Episode: s13e02 The Rising Son, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone is an idiot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Grief/Mourning, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester Friendship, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline loves cereal, Jack kline loves sugar, M/M, Major Character Injury, Men Crying, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mpreg, Nephilim, No Mary Winchester, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, POV Alternating, POV Jack Kline, Pain, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Jack Kline, Sad Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Feelings, Sweet Jack Kline, Temporary Character Death, They/Them Pronouns for Jack Kline, no Kelly Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Baggins/pseuds/Winchester_Baggins
Summary: Something strange shows up outside of the bunker.  Its like a rift in reality, or an Interdimentional portal.  Castiel thinks that other Angels will be drawn to it.  He knows that Lucifer will be interested in Jack.  Sam, Dean, and Castiel come up with a quick plan to distract him.  It isn't ideal, but Jack is being born RIGHT NOW.Chapter 1- Set in Just What I Needed Verse's version of Season 12 Episode 23: All Along the Watchtower
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Just What I Needed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Here I go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags for this one. It may trigger you. I'm going to be updating the tags as I post chapters. The first chapter is going to be heavier than Just What I Needed has been up until this point. If the plan the guys come up with seems shaky, its meant so seem shaky. They didn't really think this through. Why are my boys idiots sometimes?  
> Remember how death works in Supernatural gang.  
> Edit: Pov Jack was surprisingly fun to write. It helps that I love Jack Kline in general.

Here I go Again - White Snake

“Guys.”  
Sam appeared outside of the kitchen where Dean and Castiel were having coffee in the kitchen.  
Dean gestured for the coffee. Sam nodded. Dean got up and poured him some.  
“You gotta come see this.”  
Dean rubbed his forehead as he replaced the coffee pot.   
“I’m not reading one more mommy blog post Sam.”  
“No Dean! There's something outside!”  
Castiel stood from the table. Jack had grown quickly. Cas looked more pregnant that he should, but how would they know? There was no president for this. There were no records of any Omega angels giving birth to nephilim. Cas might not need nine months. Jack could be ready to be born any day now, for all they knew.   
“What is it Sam?”  
Sam tucked his hair behind his ears.  
“It’s like… A tear in the world?”  
“Like I said, I think we should figure out how to close it. I don’t know the ritual.”  
“Could you keep me in the loop here please?”  
Sam groaned.  
“Jack showed us visions of a tear in reality of some kind. Perhaps a portal, or black hole. They have many gifts. I don’t think they know what it means. I guessed, based on context clues, that it is a portal to another reality. I told Dean before you got here, that there was a ritual somewhere on how to close such a thing. I do not know it.”  
Cas explained with an unnerving calm that only made sense if you knew him. Dean rubbed his head in a restless way.  
“I don’t like it.”  
He grumbled. Cas made a face that made it clear that his love for humanity did not exceed his tolerance for bullshit.  
“I don't know anyone else who-”  
“Cas thinks we should call Crowey.”  
Dean interrupted. Castiel’s lips made a thin line. The look on his face clearly communicated that Dean was lucky he was pregnant because Castiel was done with his nonsense. Sam didn’t much like Cas’s plan either.  
“How long has it been out there?”  
Castiel asked Sam.  
“I don’t know. I could maybe check the cameras?”  
“Yeah.”  
Dean followed him up the stairs. Castiel stocked down to where Sam and Dean were hunching over computer screens. He thought that they may have a problem. It was a bigger problem than a simple hole in the world. He had told Dean, moments before Sam arrived in the kitchen, that something was wrong outside. He felt a profound disturbance in his grace. Castiel was certain that others would be able to feel it too. Other angels, maybe even Lucifer.   
“I felt the thing appear. We should assume the worst.”  
He had a partially formed plan. Castiel started to explain.  
“Other angels, maybe Lucifer, will feel the location of-”  
Castiel’s grace trembled. He faltered.  
“Cas?”  
Dean took his elbow and Sam’s eyes grew wide with concern.  
“Other angels will feel the location of the portal. They will come for Jack.”  
When he spoke Jack’s name, his grace rippled and broke open. His human eyes began to leak grace.  
“Cas! What that hell?!”  
Castiel heard Jack’s anxious little voice.  
‘I think I have to come out now. I’m afraid.’  
“Jack is being born now.”  
Castiel stated in a flat, even voice. Dean and Sam were only able to lead Cas out into the war room before the discomfort became too much for him and he refused to move.   
“Lucifer is outside.”  
Castiel whispered to the brothers.  
“I sense his presence. Go, call Crowley. I’ll-”  
His grace began to leak from his mouth, so he shut it. Dean gave his hand a squeeze and took off. Sam gave him a quick, one armed hug and an unconvincing smile before he ran after Dean. Castiel had exploded before. He had exploded more than once. Giving birth was apparently a similar sensation. The nephilim was like fire and grace bulging and ripping from his insides. It was as if he had to destroy a part of himself in order for he and Dean to create this being. It was beautiful and sweet and sad and father almighty it hurt. He was both mournful that the Winchesters were not here and glad that they were not here in case he accidentally used his true voice during labor. The nauseating pain came in rolling waves, reducing him to a mess. He screamed in his true voice repeatedly, unable to control himself. This was truly awful, but he wanted Jack to be free. He wanted Jack to meet Dean and Sam. Castiel knew that he would be dead if he were a human. There was too much blood. He wasn’t human, but he was unnerved by the amount on the floor. It was as if he had hemorrhaged from the womb. The stuff was still trickling down his legs. Jack was clean when they freed themselves. Their power allowed them to be clean with a thought. Castiel’s thoughts turned to the threat to Jack just outside the bunker.   
“I love you…”  
He truly did. He would let no one hurt Jack. Castiel gazed down between his legs at his child. They were the most beautiful creature in creation. Castiel loved them so much.   
“I’ll be right back for you Jack. Don’t go anywhere…”  
Castiel felt cored. His body’s resources had been depleted. He was unsure if he could stand. Castiel stood slowly on wobbling legs. He had to help Sam and Dean. He had to keep Lucifer away from his child. He felt that his insides and grace had been torn asunder in Jack’s wake. It hurt in a new and different way. No wonder human mothers of the Nephilim couldn’t survive delivery. He hobbled up the stairs and forced his body out through the portal. There was still a little time. Dean and Sam whirled around.  
“Cas?”  
Castiel ignored Dean and continued toward Lucifer. His only goal was to keep the devil away from Jack. Dean was frantically calling for him. Sam was shouting. They fell silent as they faded through the portal. There stood Lucifer… Smirking like he had any right. A fresh wave of agony reminded Castiel that he had to act.  
“You stay away from my family!”  
Castiel bared his teeth and brandished his angel blade. Lucifer was advancing on Castiel. Perhaps he had not thought this through. Protecting his family had been his first priority, but on further inspection, Castiel was injured and Lucifer was an Archangel. Castiel knew his strength and speed. He had to get back to his child, to his family. Castiel waited until he knew the portal would close in mere seconds before fading through clumsily. Sam and Dean were standing there, just out of reach. Dean sighed and let his muscles relax a little when they made eye contact. Castiel couldn’t help but smile a little.  
“Cas. You’re bleeding…”  
Castiel looked down. Blood ran steadily from Castiel’s ruined pelvis, dripping down his thighs, running down his calves. Too bad his grace was too fractured to do anything about the stain.  
“Jack-”  
One second, Castiel was standing in the cold with his pants and belt undone as he bled from the womb. The next second, Dean was screaming and there was a startling, stinging pain in his back. Then he was nothing.


	2. All Out of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is gone. Dean deals with it by not dealing with it, forsing Sam into the role of Uncle-father to Jack.

All Out of Love - Air Supply

Dean knelt there beside Cas’s body, unwilling to comprehend that time was passing. Unwilling to acknowledge that there was a throbbing pain in his knees. Cas looked so peaceful, like he had been sleeping. Sleeping people usually breathe... People usually don’t look so angelic in death. But Cas WAS an angel after all. Other than the Small hole in his shirt and the blood stain on his lap, Cas looked like he could have sat up and given him a little ‘hello Dean.’ Dean needed to get with the program. Cas wasn’t sleeping. He wouldn’t sit up and he wouldn’t speak. Cas was dead. Dean was a bit horrified to find wandering to Cas’s unzipped fly and unbuckled belt. He absentmindedly did them up for Cas, god knew why. His hand came away wet with fresh blood. Cas had been bleeding. He’d bled a lot and yet, he hadn’t stayed put. Where was the child? Where was Jack? Dean tried to stand, but his knees buckled. He had been kneeling next to Cas all night. An unexpected rage swept through him. Cas was a dumb son of a bitch who should have stayed put. This would have never happened if he hadn’t gotten Cas all knocked up. Jack had hurt Cas real bad and opened some other portal. Lucifer wanted Jack’s power, that’s why he was here. Dean would literally give an arm and a leg to have Cas back. He’d rather Jack not exist at all and have Cas back. 

Sam was unclear on what he would find when he slipped into the bunker, but he did not expect an adult who looked old enough to drive. There was so much blood. Sam’s stomach twisted into knots. Jack knelt in the war room, naked and clearly, not human. Their eyes glowed gold in the rising sun.   
“Father?”  
The Nephilim’s voice was clear and authoritative, yet still uncertain. Sam’s stomach lurched.   
“Jack? It is Jack, right?”  
“Father?”   
“No Jack… I’m not your father…”  
The Nephilim just stood there, staring at Sam with those yellow eyes. Jack stared like they could get the answers out of Sam if they did it hard enough. Maybe they could. Dean burst in, right on cue, bellowing Sam’s name. There was blood on his hands. He stopped abruptly when he saw the naked nephilim. Sam reacted just a second too late. Dean was raising his gun. He was going to shoot his newborn child. He may not realize that this was Jack. Dean was expecting a baby, for crying out loud. Sam didn’t know what he’d do if his partner had just been murdered right after giving birth in this room. Now there was an adult stranger standing in a pool of blood where the kid should be.  
“Dean, no!”  
Just as soon as Dean pulled the trigger, Jack let out a sound that Sam could not hear. He could not hear it, but he could feel the way Jack screamed. The sound physically pushed himself and Dean back and up into the air. Sam could see the nephilim’s power radiating off of them like heat waves. Jack’s face was twisted into something frightening. Sam and Dean hit the floor, hard. Sam has to collect himself. He moved through the pain. His eyes were shut tight as he moved to get up. Sam heard the patter of Jack’s bear feet as he ran.  
“Where is Jack?!”  
Dean screamed. He sounded feral. Dean pulled him to his feet and they took off after Jack. They didn’t get far. Sam tackled them, as gently as possible.   
“Whoa! Jack! I’m not gonna hurt you!”  
“You already hurt me!”  
Jack’s tone was sulky. There was something distinctly Cas-like about it. Sam held out a hand and helped them up, then wrapped them in his coat. The kid must be cold. Sam’s coat covered Jack’s torso easily.  
“I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?”  
Jack nodded. They held the jacket tight around themselves, as if for warmth or comfort. Jack’s eyes were on their feet. Their toes wiggled.  
“I’m sorry.”  
They looked up at Sam. Their eyes were now human looking, and stunningly blue.  
“Will you tell Dean I’m sorry?”  
Sam had thought that Dean was with them, but when he looked up, Dean wasn’t there.  
“You can tell him yourself in a minute, Jack.”  
It took a moment for Sam to coax the spooked nephilim back to the bunker.  
“Here's Dean.”  
Sam supplied. Dean was covering the table with a white length of fabric. There was something under the sheet. Sam gulped, knowing who it was.  
“Where is Castiel? He said he’d come back for me.”  
Sam’s shoulders slumped. He could still see a tear drying on Dean’s cheek. Dean’s face set into an expression that gave nothing away. He said nothing, so Sam spoke.  
“Um… Jack… Castiel is dead…”  
Jack did an honest to god perfect squint and head tilt. The kind that Cas always did.   
“I don’t understand.”  
Dean couldn’t seem to look at Jack. He busied himself with something else. Sam was on his own on this one. Jack looked very solemn for someone who had just been born.  
“That's not right.”   
Dean snorted. Jack turned to look at Dean. He looked so much like Cas that it hurt Sam’s heart.  
“But he told me all about you and that I could trust the two of you.”  
Jack looked from Dean to Sam with wide eyes. Sam shot Dean a pointed look, Dean’s face was set in a mask.  
“Um…”  
Jack looked back at Sam with wide alien eyes.  
“Jack, how are we talking right now? You aren't even a day old.”  
Jack smiled. It was wide, gummy, and made him look incredibly young.  
“Castiel taught me english and Inochian when I still couldn’t live independent of him. We were working on Latin, but then… I had to come out… Do you have anything to eat? I’m very hungry.”  
“I’ll give you some of Dean’s cereal.. Is that ok with you Dean?”  
It seemed Sam had to look after Jack for the time being. He’d already developed a bond with Jack in the womb. Castiel had allowed Sam to ask as many questions as he wanted. Jack had even supplied some answers through Castiel. They had asked Sam some of their own questions. They seemed hungry to know the world; eager to live. They had sent Sam a burst of emotion that they felt for their family. He’d felt Jack kick, listened to their human heart beat. It hurt to see Dean withdraw from the child like this. Cas had once confided in Sam that Dean was having some trouble forming a bond with Jack. Cas had been sure that, once Dean met Jack, Dean would bond with and love them. Sam understood why connecting was hard in this case. The Cas never got an ultrasound. Dean never got to see Jack grow inside Cas other that Cas’s bump. Cas insisted that Dean was empathetic. He felt the full extent of human emotion. Once Jack was born, Dean would love them. Sam was not seeing evidence of that. He’d need to talk to Dean. Sam would probably have to give Jack whatever love Dean couldn’t while Dean grieved. Then it hit Sam that Cas was dead. The wing prints outside weren’t from some other angel. Those were Cas’s wings. They would have to burn Cas. Tears pricked at the corners of Sam’s eyes as he rummaged through their cereal stash. Jack waited dutifully, too close to his elbow. When he came up with Crunch Cookie Crunch and Cheerios, he resolved to mix them. Jack’s face upon trying the cereal was like a light turning on.   
“Here you go. It's cereal. You mix it with milk and eat it with a spoon. The cookie one really isn’t good for you.”  
Jack’s eyes sparkled and their cheeks puffed like a chipmunk as they tore into the treat.  
“I like it!”  
Jack exclaimed. Jack was just so sweet, that Sam didn’t tell them off for talking with their mouth full. 

Sam could see something dangerous and self destructive in Dean’s face as they prepared for Cas’s funeral. It was a look Dean sometimes got when he was about ready to do something reckless. It was the look he got when all hope was gone and he wasn’t sure he wanted to stick around and see what happened next. Sam would probably have to force him to talk about his feelings later. Right now, he was stepping up and explaining what you do at a funeral to Jack. It was so unfair. Jack wasn’t even a Day old and they were attending one of their parents’ funerals. Dean should be doing this, but Dean hadn’t so much as touched Jack. He had barely even looked at the kid. Cas would not put up with this garbage. He’d let Dean step all over him, but Cas had loved Jack. Cas’s love had been fierce and unconditional. Sam’s eyes burned. He could really use Cas’s help right now. Sam cried a few silent tears with his arm around Jack. Dean stood a couple of paces away. He said nothing. He didn’t move. Dean just let one tear leak out.  
“Why are we burning him?”  
Jack asked with a scrunched up expression on their face. Dean finally said something.  
“Because what’s burned stays dead.”  
Jack didn’t look any less confused than before.

Once the three of them arrived back at the bunker, Sam showed Jack Cas’s old room. Jack stared around with an understanding that was alien to Sam.   
“Uh… Jack… Do you want to pick a room? I can show you…”  
Jack squinted in that way that made Sam’s chest constrict. They must have picked that one up from Cas.  
“I thought I was staying in here.”  
“If you want.”  
Sam swallowed. Maybe it would be good for the grieving process.  
“If you ever change your mind, just ask, okay?”  
“I like it here. It's like he’s here.”  
Jack’s eyes sparkled.   
“There are traces of his energy in here. Can I stay in this room?”  
Sam thought he might cry again.  
“Of course.”  
Something that Jack had said in the Impala made much more sense now. They’d made this very cryptic comment about how the car was full of memories. They’d then settled in the seat where Cas liked to sit and just sort of gazed around wistfully. Sam and Dean had had a very hard time losing their father, but they had been adults. Jack was a walking, talking infant. It must be so much harder for them. Cas had told Jack that he would be right back, that he would protect Jack. Cas hadn’t come back. Sam tried to explain to Dean that Jack probably needed his father right now, but Dean had shouted him down.

Jack missed Castiel. They missed his heartbeat, the light of his grace, the way he was always speaking to Jack. Castiel spoke to them in their head and out loud too. Castiel used to say that it was important that Jack learn to listen with their human ears as well as their mind. He explained that Dean and Sam weren’t used to communicating using their minds the way that Jack and Castiel did. Jack would have to speak using their mouth. Castiel had answered as many of Jack’s questions as he could. He sometimes Castiel didn’t know, but he would try to find out. Jack loved Sam and Dean, but they did not understand their complicated and nuanced emotions. They loved Dean because he made Castiel happy and Jack loved Castiel. Jack loved Sam because they could tell that Sam made an effort to bond with them. Sam was doing all of the things that Castiel had told Jack Dean would do when they came out. Dean hated Jack. That much was clear to them. Dean couldn’t look at them for very long. His thoughts were always full of pain, anxiety, and Castiel when Jack was in the room. Jack wanted Dean to love them. Dean loved Castiel. Castiel loved Jack. Jack loved Dean. Why didn’t Dean love Jack? It was very hard to understand. It made Jack’s head hurt. They sat at the desk in Castiel’s room, missing him and listening to Sam and Dean arguing. Jack remembered a time when Sam, Dean and Castiel had sat together in the kitchen, eating meals that Dean prepared with care and laughing about nothing in particular. Castiel would occasionally take Dean’s hand and play with the rings on his fingers. Jack asked him what they were. Castiel told them that one of the rings belonged to Dean’s father, who had died. The other belonged to his mother, who had also died. Jack asked if their family would die. Castiel told them that all humans died eventually, he hoped that Dean and Sam would live for a long time. Castiel told them that he didn’t know how long anyone would live. It made Jack sad that humans died. It made Jack sad that angels died too. It smelled like Castiel had spent many days in it. Jack searched the underground bunker until they found a blanket in Dean’s room that smelled like Castiel. It was grey and soft. They wrapped themselves in it and clutched it, comforted by the familiar scent. Castiel’s scent was all they had known for months. Living without him now made Jack feel very complicated emotions. They rubbed their wings together, uneasy. They just really wanted Castiel. Perhaps what they were feeling was simple. Jack did not know. They wished they could just ask Castiel. Castiel had always had some kind of answer.   
His first night in the Men of Letters bunker, Jack discovered that they only needed one nap at night. They knew that humans slept more than two hours because Castiel used to watch over Dean at night sometimes. Dean slept anywhere from four to six hours. The memories that Jack had of those nights were tinted rosie with Castiel’s unconditional love for the human. 

On their third day on Earth, Sam and Dean took them to a tattoo parlour with a fake ID for an anti-possession tattoo.   
“He’s our little brother.”  
Dean had explained when the tattoo artist looked unsure. Jack opened their mouth to protest. They weren’t a boy. Sam spoke first.  
“It’s a sort of a family crest.”  
In the car, Jack felt itchy in the place where their skin had been tattooed. They picked at the bandaging to find it healed over. The ink had disappeared.

The three of them stopped for takeout on the way home. Jack was almost done with their burger by the time Sam and Dean had opened theirs. Jack was very hungry. Castiel used to enjoy burgers sometimes. Jack got hungry a lot now that they were responsible for their own body.   
“Hey, hey, slow down. It's not gonna disappear.”  
Dean held up a hand and almost smiled. He almost laughed too. Jack knew what Dean’s smile and laugh looked like. They wanted Dean to smile at them. Dean didn’t seem able to. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.  
“Have you seen YOU eat Dean?”  
Dean just kind of shrugged and bit into his own burger. Jack watched Dean carefully. Castiel had always said that Dean was a perfect example of what it meant to be human. Dean was their father after all. They should learn from him. Dean took a bite of burger, Jack did the same. Dean twisted his beer open, Jack twisted one open too.   
“Wait, wait, wait, wait.”  
Dean set the beer down and gave Jack a stern look.  
“How old do you think you are?”  
“Three day, seven hours, and... forty-two minute.”  
Jack didn’t even have to think. Sam and Dean shrugged at each other. Jack continued to copy Dean. He swigged his beer, Jack swigged their beer. Dean wiped his mouth, Jack wiped their mouth.   
“Okay, knock it off.”  
Jack sagged. They had felt like they were bonding with Dean. His thoughts had not been quite so black and stormy. Even while they had been living inside of Castiel, Dean had seemed to have a hard time connecting with Jack. Every time Jack had reached out to him, hoping to learn and know him better, Dean had become alarmed. Dean had become distressed and pulled away from Castiel, cutting himself off from Jack. Castiel told Jack that it was a human thing. Humans don’t like having their memories looked at. Humans don’t like it when you send them pulses of energy which they don’t understand. Humans don’t seem to like much. What do humans like? Jack wanted to know so that they could do it. For a moment, Jack had been hopeful. They could figure it out. They had time. They would find another way.


End file.
